totaldramacitywidefandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the City Part-1
The 18 Contestants comes to Camp Wawanakwa and It's new City Scenorie. '''They divide to 2 teams. Who would be the first to go? find out on Total Drama City Wide!!! Plot The 2 teams have to find the 10 Big Apples and put them in their Area but there is a little secret. Chef can steal there Big Apples Conversation *Chris: Hey veiwers, we are coming live from Camp Wawanakwa and in a new style. We here to tell u that we are having yet another season of Total Drama and with new campers. Stay tuned for TOTAL DRAMA CITY WIDE!!!!!! *THEME SONG PLAYS *boat arrives* *Chris: Hey Brenda *Brenda: Hi Chris *Chris: So how do u feel eating Chef's food *Brenda: I'll have to pass on that *walks away* *boat arrives* *Chris: Hey Daniel???? *Daniel: Whats wrong? *Chris: U are really skinny dude. *Daniel: Oh that dont worry I am used to it. *walks next to Brenda* *boat arrives* *Iyanna: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Chris *Chris: I dont remember putting u on the... *Iyanna: Look at the paper Chris... look at contestant number 9, It say Iyanna *Chris: Ok then ur in Iyanna My mistake *In confessinal* Iyanna: Chris dont know that I kind of tampered with the final group sheets and replaced Mia's name with my name. But who will know. *boat arrives* *Chris: Hey Luke *Luke: What's up Chris *Iyanna: Are u born with that unibrow *Brenda: Stop it Iyanna thats not nice *Iyanna: Ok *Luke: You better be lucky u are a girl Iyanna *Iyanna: and if I was a boy u will do what *3 boats arrives* *Chris: What's up Kandi, Gene, and Dex *Kandi: Nothing Chris it is a real honor to meet u *Dex: I doing fine actually *Gene: Finally I am here I have been busy lately. This can really cool me off. *walks to the group* *3 more boats arrives* *Chris: Hey Emma, Tara, and Maddie *Kandi: Did u say Tara *Tara: KANDI!!!! *runs to Kandi and hugs her* *Kandi: I didnt see since 5th grade *Tara: I missed u Kandi. We are going to have so much fun here!!! *Chris: So how are u doing Emma and Maddie *walks to group* *Maddie: I am doing fine as always *Emma: I am just so excited to be here thats all. *boat arrives* *Chris: What's up Terry *Terry: Whats up bro. *Chris: Go with the other contestants *Terry: All right and hello hottie *Kandi: Shut it or u wont be making babies *Brenda: Ouch! *4 boats arrives* *Chris: Hey Emily, Matthew, Jamie, and Kelia *Kelia: Hey Chris *Emily: Hi Chris. *Matthew: Yes now I can do something outside of video games *Chris: ok go over there guys *last 3 boats arrive* *Chris: Finally, hey Nicki, Dan, and Scarlet *Dan: Umm dont rush me Chris *Nicki: Sorry had a late flight *Scarlet: U are so lucky that I am trying to be good Chris. *Chris: Whatever just get your butts over there *Gene: Ummm what are we going to do now *Chris: Take a group photo. *Kelia: That cool *Chris: Hurry up campers *takes photo* *Chris: Ok good now go to the dark lane area for a special announcment *everyone goes to the dark lane area* *Chris: Just to tell u TERRY that the Boys and the girls have different condos aka cabins *Chris: Welcome to the Dark Lane. It is where all the eliminations will be held. OK so try avoid losing. If u are voted off you will be heading out of here to the Yellow Whack-zi. *Daniel: Isnt that just a boat with a taxi design *Chris: Shut It!!!! Now for the teams *Brenda: I didnt know that captain DUH *Daniel: I am just pointing out facts *Chris: On Team 1 Nicki, Dex, Kandi, Emily, Tara, Daniel, Maddie, Kelia, and Jamie. Your Team name is...... The Fighting Flames *Chris: Now on Team 2 is Dan, Brenda, Terry, Iyanna, Matthew, Scarlet, Luke, Emma, and Gene. Your Team name is..... The Eager Eagles *Chris: and also there is Portal Potty that is used for the confessinal *Nicki: That is disgusting Chris *Chris: Sorry budget cuts *Nods no at the camera* *In confessional* Kandi: It smells in here and why is Chris doing this AHHHHHHHHH!!! *Security drags Kandi out the confessional* *In confessional and find knock out security* Gene: Did Kandi do this. She is strong and I know because I take martial arts. *Terry: This is the best day of my life. *Dan: I care why. *Terry: Oh nothing, nothing *in girl condo* *Emily: So Iyanna who do u think is hot here *Iyanna: Oh I got a boyfriend by the way *Kandi: I think Dex is hot *Brenda: but I think Dex is hot *Kandi: *in confessional* I wont say anything about Brenda liking Dex. But I will not let my gaurd go down when Dex is around. *Nicki: I think liking boys will ruin your friendship with the other competitors *Scarlet: She is right. I am not letting no boy making me lose the competition. *In Boy condo* *Gene: This is not what I expected but it is cool here dont u agree Dan *Dan: Yep now lets change the subject.... GIRLS *Dex: I dont want to because I got out a relationship a while ago. *Terry: Kandi is a babe. I am going to get her no matter what!!! *Jamie: I dont think u should be doing that with a girl that can kill half of us on the island. *Terry: Thats why I am going to be sneaky with it u know. *Gene: NO Jamie is right. She knocked a Security gaurd right out in the confessional. She's a fiesty one. *Daniel: Brenda, Emily and Maddie is hot. *Matthew: Maddie is too high class for u Daniel *Daniel: She high class for me but I am just right for her. *Luke: Is that all u guys talk about. You all need to keep your head in the game because anyone can be eliminated tonight *Nicki: *in confessional* Hey this is Nicki and I am telling u a tip on surviving this island. Dont date because it will make u misrible when your boyfriend or girlfriend is eliminated. Nicki out. *Intercome: Campers come to our gourmet resuarant in 2 minutes * 2 minutes later* *Jamie: Wow this place is actually.... nice *Kelia: I know right *Maddie: This is nice for someone who have budget cuts *Daniel: This isnt the same mess hall from Total Drama Island!!! Why does this place look fancy. *Chef: *sneaks behind Daniel* IT IS CALLED ME PUTTING SOME MONEY IN TO MAKE THIS PLACE NICE!!! *Daniel: ok *Chef: Now come get your food *Maddie: Since the place is nice. The food will be nice also. *Emily: Yep *Chef: *puts maggots on Maddie and Emily tray* *Maddie: What is this *Chef: Le Mo Konme *Emily: What does that mean? *Chef: ITS GIBBERISH FOR MAGGOTS NOW GET OUT MY FACE!!! *Maddie: *walking away* This is not what I eat at home. *scene turnes to Tara* Chef: Here's your food young lady *puts maggots on it* *Tara: Thank u. *eats it and pukes *Tara: It is surely something *Dex: *In confessional* I dont know who to trust here. My family hates me but I wont tell anyone yet. Wish I have someone that can really understands me here instead of everyone thinking that I am the hot guy. *Chef: *puttes maggots on Iyanna's plate* *Iyanna: I should be treated better than this. I am famous. *Chris: I dont even remember adding u on the show Iyanna. *Iyanna: Whatever, you all will see how famous I am. *Chris: Time for the challenge everyone come to the main point in 5 minutes * 5 minutes later* *Chris: The challenge is to find 10 big apples all around this city. Here are these paint ball guns *throws them to Kandi and Matthew*. These two people are you cops. If they see anyone stilling your team Big Apples they can pulverize the mess out their opponent but they cant shoot each other. *Matthew: *In confessional* I have military skills so this will be a piece of cake!!! *Chris: OK LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!!!! *TO BE CONTINUED